There Is No Ending
by Ezza-xx
Summary: Isabella Swan Volturi is the queen of the vampire race and Aro, Cauis and Marcus are her brothers. She meets the Cullen's and falls in love with Edward. CRAP AT SUMMARY'S BUT PLEASE READ! first fan-fiction


**There Is No Ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer Does and she did a brill job **

***applause***

BPOV

My name is Isabella swan Volturi but people call me other things like your highness, master, mistress you know the usual things to be

You see i'm not any ordinary human... well to be honest i'm not a human at all, but i was once, a **very** long time ago. It was the year 3000BC and I was 16. My mother asked me to do an errand for her and go to the food market because she was heavily pregnant and clould hardly walk. So off I went like a good little girl and did the job, thats when it all horribly wrong. I had decided to go down the alleyway on the back as a shortcut when a ton of bricks hit me and knocked me unconcious, then I felt this blistering heat blistering through my body, i was paralized to the spot and couldn't move otherwise the pain would intensify a thousand times worse. The burning lasted for three days straight and I woke up in an underground palace somewhere in Italy.

I still live there now along with The Official Guard (TOG), The Wives Guard (TWG) and some other people I have never met and **really** don't want to. You're probably thinking what am I doing living with all these people? Well I need all the protection with being the Queen of the Vampire Race. Yes you did 'hear' correctly, I Isabella Swan Volturi am Queen of the Vampire Race ,big shocker there though huh?

Now if you met me in person you would think that I was the big scary person who you needed to be scared of. I look like a normal person apart from the pale skin and the golden eyes. I have dark brown mid-waist wavy hair with a button nose. I am the usual height - which is around 5"6/5"7 - with size 8 feet, I also have a body with curves in all the right places and my gift is a mental and physical shield. When a person is in my shield we can communicate to each other without anybody else knowing. It comes in handy during a battle though.

I don't rule the vampire race on my own though, I could never mange that. I rule with my three big brothers, and their wives live with us in the palace. They are only my big brothers by a year though and they still don't act their age half the time - Well not that I do - and if you can't work out how old we are, I am 6000 years old and my brothers are 6001. My brothers names are Aro, Cauis and Marcus. Aro is married to Sulpicia, Caius is married to Anthedoora and Marus is married to Didyme. Didyme and Aro are twins and Cauis is Aro's older brother.

We are all gifted and we are such a weird bunch when we want to be. Aro is a mind reader, with one touch of your skin he can see every single thought you have ever had. Caius can see your deepest darkest fears and sometimes create illusions in your mind that they are right happening right there and then. Marcus can see the bonds inbetween people, like once he wanted to see how close we at the volturi were so he looked and all he could see was a spider web with a blinding light -yeah it was strong - but when we are all under my mental shield wwe can use each others thoughts, like this one time, I thought Marcus had stolen my favourite pair of joggers and I read his mind to see where they were. Turned out they were at the BOTTOM OF THE PACIFIC OCEAN! He got punishment from me and Didyme for 2 months. Didyme's was to ban him from the bedroom for 1 month and then make him go shopping with her every time - and trust me she LOVES shopping. Mine was to make him clean every single part of the palace with a toothbrush - all 100,000,000,000 squares - in a month - it takes 3 vampiresto clean the whole palace,with all the neccessary tools,a whole year- and also me, Aro and Cauis played non-stop pranks on him for the next month. Mwhahahahahaha being evil is fun!

Right now I am heading down to the throne room because a certain suprise vampire is here to see me - I HATE suprises. So here I was walking down the hallway with my cloak flapping around me like it does in movies when someone wants to make a grand entrance. I pushed the two big gold doors open and they smashed against the wall so hard some of the ceiling shook and dust fell to the ground.

"she really is going to have to stop entering like that otherwise there will be no ceiling left by the end of the month" Marcus whispered and Aro nodded in agreement while Caius had a proud grin on his face - he taught me how to do big enterances "and Caius get that grin off your face we know you taught her how to do it" he tried to whipe it off but it was still there

"Marcus I heard you, I'm not deaf you know" I said while sitting down on my throne.

"Ofcourse not dear sister" he said while chuckling.

"Now what is the supri-" Just as i was saying that the golden doors burst open again and two of my bestest friends stood there with the biggest grins I have seen on their faces.

" CARLISLE! ESME!" I yelled and launched at them sending us all on the ground but with me landing on top of the both of them. They are both the same age as me apart from Carlisle is a month older then me and Esme a month younger.

"Bella!" they both shouted in sync laughing the whole time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them while pulling them to their feet." You haven't changed a bit"

Carlisle is 6ft with whitey blondey hair, browney yellow eyes - like me, animal hunter - and a medium build. He was wearing black trousers with a white shirt and black/silver tie - I wonder who dressed him today- and black dress shoes. Carlisle is a human doctor and his talent is compassion. He wanted to not drink humans so he turned 'vegetarian' and has never drank a single drop of human blood. He was changed a month before me by a rouge vampire on rampage through his village. We later found out that vampire had turned and left 3 more newborns so we had to kill him.

Esme is 5ft 7 with caramel brown long hair, 'veggie' eyes and a normal body. She was wearng a white gypsy skort with a black vest top, white crouchet shawl and black gladiator sandals wich had been designed and made by moi (she didn't know i owned a fashion designer store). Esme is a home interior designer- she loves designing and building projects - and has only tasted one humans blood so she nearly had clear record. She said the humans blood sang out to her, it smelt like chocolate, chips and ice cream. When she drank it her vision went all funny - like on that ridiculous programme true blood when Jason and that girl get all high on V blood. Like we can bleed. If we did they wouldn't have a hope in hell to get our blood - and it was impossible to stop. Esme got changed by Carlisle after she jumped off the cliff when her first born child died during birth.

"What, can't we see our bezzie once in a while" Esme cried feigning hurt.

"I thought you would be a little bit more enthusiastic about seeing us and our family" Carlisle said mocking dissapointment

"Ofcourse I've been looking forward to seeing you two but you could of at least rang first or told me you were coming or..."

"or what?" Carlisle asked with a satisfying grin on his face because he knew he had won

"nothing" I said while sighing, sometimes they really know how to corner me. "wait, did you just say you brought the rest of your family!"

They both nodded. I squealed like a little girl and started to do a little happy dance. I have been waiting a whole year for them to bring me their family because they always were travelling or didn't have time - but i knew the others heard about me and didn't want to see the big scary queen vamp. My reputation with the vampires around the world were just rumors. Apparently i had big warts all over my face, I was fat and something went wrong during my transformation so my brothers had to lock me away in the dungeon and I only get fed once a month as punishment for being sadistic. We all laughed at how ridiculous the rumors had gotten over the years.

"well someone's excited" They both said in sync again. Sometimes I swear they can read each others minds.

"will you two stop doing that it's soooo creepy" Shuddering while i said that. Just then someone cleared their throat and we all turned round to see who it was.

"You three haven't forgotten about us now have you?" Cauis asked sarcasticly.

"Of course we haven't dearest brothers" I answered back in the same tone.


End file.
